Facility agriculture starts late in China, hence the level of mechanization is still low, and most of the operations still rely mainly on primitive manual labor with high labor intensity, low efficiency and poor working condition. With the rapid development of greenhouse planting patterns, the demand for ground flatness is growing especially for precision facility agriculture. The planting requirement for the ground flatness cannot be met by the manual labor. On the other hand, because of the specificity of the workspace of greenhouse, a field working agricultural machine cannot be operated normally therein. A limited number of small-sized agricultural power machines are usually powered by diesel engines or petrol engines. The diesel engines and petrol engines have many limitations. Gas emission of diesel engines, noise of oil-burning power machines and the ejection, spray, dropping and leakage of fuel tanks, if any, would bring terrible environmental pollution to the greenhouse. At the same time, the existing agricultural work machines are relatively complex to operate and require big workspace, and thus may be prone to hurt operators or persons around if there is any carelessness. Hence the existing agricultural machines are not suitable for use in narrow space such as a greenhouse. Therefore, a small-sized and environmental-friendly rotary tillage flattening all-in-one machine adapted to facility agricultural operation conditions is desired urgently.